


Рецепты счастья

by jana_nox



Series: Драбблы для ауфеста/кпопау [9]
Category: Super Junior, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Donutverse, Drabble, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: В цветочный магазин Хичоль зашел случайно и теперь чувствовал себя неловко, ведь в цветочной красоте он не разбирался вовсе.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Heechul
Series: Драбблы для ауфеста/кпопау [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581655
Kudos: 2
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Рецепты счастья

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан для [IX KPOP-Aufest](https://kpop-au.diary.ru/) для команды Mnet "фрилансеры".

Мама Хичоля всегда повторяла, что все красивое должно быть съедобно, но Хичоль никогда не чувствовал себя красивым. Нет, наследство, оставленное ему теткой Пэк Джиен, позволяло ему не тратить ни единого грамма жизни на скучную работу и все равно жить безбедно: хватало и на посыпку из швейцарского шоколада, и на начинку с маслом. Но Хичоль чувствовал себя внутри пустым, как его дырка, и втайне мечтал наполнить ее богатым белками и витамином А смыслом.

— Заверните мне этот букет сухих гортензий, — печальным голосом попросил он. В цветочный магазин он зашел случайно и теперь чувствовал себя неловко, ведь в цветочной красоте он не разбирался вовсе.

Красавица-пончикесса Момо хранила в своем сердце цельные кусочки персика и богатую глюкозой и органическими кислотами храбрость, но богатая тетушка в ее жизни отсутствовала. Она то и дело подрабатывала в разных кафе, магазинчиках и даже однажды в настоящей библиотеке, чтобы заработать на посыпку и глазурные платьишки своим многочисленным сестрам, поэтому на поиск смысла в жизни времени у нее не оставалось. Грустный Хичоль сразу привлек ее внимание, уж больно красиво он грустил — и в тот первый раз она ободряюще улыбнулась ему на прощание, сверкнув всеми тридцатью двумя леденцами.

Вернувшись домой, Хичоль поставил букет на стол и долго-долго любовался на изящные веточки и пергаментно-тонкие лепестки покрасневшего цветка. Казалось, с добавлением букета его двенадцатикомнатная квартира в пентхаусе Данкин Донатс Плаза вдруг стала вкуснее и сливочнее, а за Хичолем постоянно следовал персиковый аромат, который напоминал ему о блестящих глазах встреченной сегодня незнакомки.

Пожалуй, он зайдет туда и завтра. Язык цветов — это язык красоты, а пончикесса из магазина могла бы научить его грустное одинокое сердце парочке рецептов счастья.


End file.
